


Sunken In

by AlphaFeels



Series: Moth Wings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Suicide, the moth diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: Suicide stuff in detail so if you want to avoid that maybe leave now?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunken In

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide stuff in detail so if you want to avoid that maybe leave now?

Stiles gasped awake. 

Breathing as if he had been running, cooling sweat clinging to his forehead, he frantically searched the room for a hidden figure. Some dark spectre that had brought the nightmares back with frightening clarity and broken his fragile state of forgetting. His eyes stung, itching with the need to empty out, an urge to weep out the poison of his darkest memories. 

He couldn’t. 

He wouldn’t. 

To let those memories fade would mean that part of her would fade. He needed to keep ever memory even the ones of that day and the months leading up to it. 

He wouldn’t let himself forget. 

Not ever. 

And really how could he? How could someone forget having to break down the door of his family bathroom to only come face to face with the broken and lifeless body of his mother? How could he forget the way his wrist had snapped with the force he hit the door or the way the blood had pooled on the floor, a single razor blade disrupting the shining, crimson pool? The way her eyes seemed glazed over and sunken in? 

No he could never forget nor should he ever be aloud to.


End file.
